The Case of the Ghostly Head Lice
by PookbearD
Summary: Sam contracts a rare strain of ghostly head lice. How do he and Dean deal with this awful happening? The little buggers are almost microscopically small and talk incessantly, but only Sam can hear them. Dean begins to wonder if Sam is losing his mind.
1. Chapter 1

Is what's happening only _in_ Sam's head or is it _on_ his head?

**Author's note**: Please forgive me for what I am about to write. I know not where it came from and I really don't know where it is going to go, but I hope you have fun along the way. I had a blast writing one of the characters, you can guess which one. :-) If you love it or hate it and if you want to read more of it, just hit that little purple button at the bottom and drop me a review. Reviews are like chocolate, dearly treasured.

Oh, and I own nothing. Kripke and Company are my God and I worship at the feet of Jared and Jensen.

* * *

**The Case of the Ghostly Head Lice**

Sam awoke that morning with a start. He could have swore he heard someone talking to him but Dean was no where to be found. Apparently he had gone to get coffee and breakfast. He had just lain back down on the pillow when he thought he heard it again.

_Oh most noble ruler, we beseech you to allow the heaven's to rain down upon us._

"Huh?"

_Our crops need the rain to sustain our harvest._

"What?"

_Please, almighty, give us your blessings._

"Who are you?"

_My name your majesty is Garknar. I have lived on you my entire life._

"How old are you, Garknar?"

_According to history I am 47 blitherins old, as witnessed by the light you shine down upon us._

"How long is a blitherin?"

_I believe it amounts to your days, your royal leader._

"Why do you think I am your leader?"

_Even though we cannot see you, you are always with us, you provide us a place to live, food to eat, light to see, water for our crops, you provide for us and bestow upon us many blessings._

"How exactly do I provide water for your crops?"

_Each new blitherin during the early part, it rains down upon us a most fragrant bouquet of heavenly scents that help water our crops and in turn deliver unto us, food for our village._

"You say you have a village, how many people are in your village?"

_There are 87 of us, your highness._

"EIGHTY-SEVEN?!"

_Yes sire. We live, work and play among the tall brown grasses._

"You mean in my hair? You live in my hair? How…Why….What?"

_Yes your most humble king. However it is odd to hear the grass referred to as "hair". Isn't that what is on the top of everyone's head?_

Sam doesn't know how to respond to this. He has officially lost it. He is hearing voices from tiny beings claiming to inhabit his hair. Of all the weird things that have happened to him, this has definitely got to be towards the top of the list, if not in the number one spot. He wonders for a moment how to get rid of them and whether or not he should tell Dean and Bobby, but they would probably laugh him out of the room. For now he decides to keep this to himself.

"Garknar, yes you are living in my hair. The hair that is on the top of my head. I don't know how you got there or where you came from."

_Oh Garknar knows the legend as it has been passed down for generations in my family._

"Excuse me, did you say generations? How many?"

_Oh the generations are too numerous to number. We have been with you since the dawn of all time. We only exist because you exist._

"Why am I only hearing you now Garknar?"

_I don't know your majesty. You have been God for as long as time has existed. _

"You think I am God?"

_Of course you are the most holy lord. We would be nothing without you._

"Please stop calling me holy this and majesty that, my name is Sam."

_Oh Sam, I am blest to be able to be the one to converse with you. Do you have a message you wish me to relay to those of my village?_

"Not right now. This is all rather overwhelming; I will have to think it over."

Just then the motel door opens to reveal Dean carrying 2 cups of coffee and a fast food bag containing what smells like sausage and egg biscuits and hash browns.

"Dude, some jackass cut me off and nearly ran me off the road. If I didn't have cat like reflexes, my baby would be in a ditch right now."

_Are you sure you don't have anything to say to your loyal subjects, Sam?_

"No, I don't have anything to say."

"Anything to say about what geek boy?"

"Nothing, never mind."

_Oh Sam, please do not forsake me. I beg your most humble forgiveness. Please give me a sign that you still care._

"Um, excuse me; I need to go to the bathroom."

"Ok, freak boy, weird much?"

Sam rushes into the bathroom, quickly shuts the door and turns the water on in the sink.

"Garknar, I have not forsaken you. I am still here, there are just going to be times that I cannot talk to you because I am talking to other people."

_I think I understand, Sam, but what if I really need you._

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it."

_Ah, you are familiar with the Fring Bridge? It is a beautiful spot, must be one of the best things you have created Sam._

"Do I really want to know that there is an imaginary bridge on my head?"

_Sam, I can assure you the bridge is real, as real as the conversation we are having right now._

"I believe you Garknar."

Just then there is a loud knock on the door.

"Hey Sammy, let me in, I need to drain the main vein."

"Garknar, I have to go and deal with something right now, I will have to talk to you later, but believe me when I say I have not and will not forsake you."

"Dude, hurry the hell up. I know it takes you a while to do your make up but geez Sammy, you take longer than a girl in there sometimes."

_I believe you Sam. Until we speak again, may YOU bless and be with you._

"Bless you too."

"Bless who? Who are you talking to in their Sam? I didn't see you take the phone in there. Open the door. What is going on?"

"Nothing." Sam replies as he quickly opens the door and exits the bathroom while still leaving the water running in the sink.

"Man, what is wrong with you, you look like you have seen a ghost and you left the freaking water running in the sink. Are you sick? Coming down with something? I knew we should have taken a break after that nest of vamps. You look completely run down."

"I'm fine Dean."

"Say that again and maybe this time I will believe you."

"Really I am okay and starving, did I see a food bag around here somewhere."

"Yeah, it's over on the table."

* * *

Later that night while lying in bed halfway between reality and the land of nod, Sam hears someone call his name but it doesn't sound like Dean.

_Sam?_

_..._

_Sam? You there?_

"Garknar?"

_Yes sir, you remember me, I am elated._

"What do you what?" Sam whispers, only hoping that Dean continues snoring lightly.

_The village didn't believe me when I told them that I had spoken to you. They think I am crazy. Is there anyway you could tell me something to pass along to them to relay their fears?_

"I don't know what you want me to say."

_You are a very old and wise God, there must be some nugget of brilliance to share with the masses?_

"I'll have to think about it and let you know."

"Think about what Sammy, let who know what?" Dean interjects.

"Uh, nothing."

_Okay Sam, you are wise and I will give you time to come up with just the right thing to say._

"That is not going to work this time, who the hell are you talking to?"

"Okay. Um, no one. Nothing."

_What Sam?_

"Sammy, if you don't start making sense right now, I am going to come over there and drag you to the hospital to get you checked out. I think those vamps hit you too hard in the head."

"Just talking to myself out loud 's all."

_Oh, I thought you were talking to me Sam._

"Since when do you talk to yourself in the middle of the night? Dude, seriously, I am worried about you." Dean says as he sits up and turns the bedside table lamp on illuminating the small room with ghostly yellow light.

"Everything's fine. Sometimes I talk to myself, it's really no big deal. I think we should get some sleep, we have an early morning tomorrow with interviewing the witnesses."

_Alright, goodnight Sam._

"Goodnight."

"See that right there. Who are you telling goodnight too? It certainly wasn't me. Who in the hell are you talking to? Are you hearing voices, are you at the right age for schizophrenia? Sammy, talk to ME, what is going on? Please I just want to help you."

"Dude, chill out, I don't have freaking schizophrenia and I am perfectly fine. Now shut up and let's get some sleep." Sam says as he proceeds to roll over on his side facing away from Dean.

"Fine you want to let this go tonight, that's fine by me. But tomorrow morning, bright and early, we are discussing this and I mean both of us. Do you hear my Sam? Am I making myself clear?"

"Yeah, whatever, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

TBC...?

* * *

**AN2**: Please let me know if you wish for me to continue this. I love reviews but very rarely get them. Even if you just say it was good or bad, I would greatly appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Is what's happening only _in_ Sam's head or is it _on_ his head?

**Author's note:** Here is chapter 2 of this cracktastic adventure that has taken root in my sick and twisted mind. I hope you enjoy. This chapter is kind of slow but gets you set up for what comes next. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**The Case of the Ghostly Head Lice – Chapter 2**

"Sammy, wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey."

"Ugh…"

"Dude, get your ass up, we gotta go."

"Uhm…" came the sound as Sam rolled over on his back and blinked up at the dingy ceiling. "What time is it?"

"It's half past get your ass up."

Sam just glares at Dean.

"It's 7:30, okay?"

"That's better. Did you get breakfast?"

"Yeah, I brought the princess some food. Bacon and egg biscuits and hashbrowns."

"Dude, we eat anymore hashbrowns and we will turn into hashbrowns."

"Says you. I personally think hashbrowns are food of the gods."

"You would."

"So, Sammy, what the hell is going on with you lately?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me man, I know that something is going on in that freaky head of your."

"More like on." Sam mumbles and hopes that Dean didn't hear him.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"I could have sworn you said ON your head. What in the hell does that mean Sammy?"

"It's Sam and it doesn't mean anything. Just drop it."

"I thought I made myself clear last night that we were going to talk about this, this morning, well it is morning, so start talking geek boy."

"It's nothing really."

"Well if it is nothing, then why don't you share it with me?"

"Because honestly, I don't hardly believe it myself."

"Don't believe what?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Well, give it a shot."

"I think I have something in my hair."

"What do you mean, I don't see anything."

"I mean something LIVING in my hair."

"WHAT?"

"His name is Garknar and he tells me he lives in my hair."

_Did you call me Sam?_

"What the f… is a Garknar? What in the hell are you talking about?"

"No I didn't call you."

"Your talking to him/it right now aren't you Sammy?"

'"It's Sam dammit, how many times do I have to tell you and yes I was speaking to Garknar."

_Have you figured out your message to your loyal subjects yet Sam?_

"No I don't know what to tell them yet, I will have to let you know. I am currently talking to my brother Dean so we will have to talk later."

_Oh, you have a brother too. Mine is named Flancan. He is my older brother._

"Dean is my older brother too."

While Sam appears to be talking to himself, Dean stands idly by and waits for an opportunity to question Sam further. Maybe the hunt has finally gotten to him and he is hearing voices. Dean doesn't know what to make of their latest predicament.

_Tell your brother Dean I said hello and I will talk with you soon Sam._

"Okay Garknar, I'll talk to you soon."

Sam then turns to look at Dean and sees his eyebrows are clear up to the middle of his forehead. His eyes have that deer in the headlights look and you can tell he is thinking too hard by the look on his face.

"Dude, are you done conversing with the little thing that lives in your hair now?"

"His name is Garknar and he said to tell you hello."

"Oh, how civil of him to wish me a fine how do you do. What the f… is wrong with you? There is no such thing as what-the-hell-ever you are talking about."

"I don't know what he is, just that he has lived in my hair for 47, make that 48 blitherins or days to you and me. He says he is one of 87 that live, work, and play in my hair. I've never seen him but he has been talking to me since yesterday."

Dean just stares at his brother for a minute.

"Dean, please say something."

Dean continues to stare.

"I knew I should have kept this to myself. You are probably plotting which looney bin to call, aren't you?"

"Sammy, I don't know what to say, you tell me you are hearing a voice of an invisible 'being' that lives in your hair and you expect me to act how?"

"I don't know really, I guess I was just hoping you would believe me."

"What kinds of thinks does this Garnik say to you?"

"It's Garknar and he tells me that I am their god and that I protect them and provide for his village. He also wants me to give him a message to relay to the people, because apparently, they don't believe that he is really talking to me."

"Well, isn't that just freaking hilarious? They don't believe you exist and I don't believe they exist. Isn't that just a kick in the teeth?"

"Dean, when have I ever lied to you?"

"Never Sammy, it is just hard to believe what you are telling me. That's all."

"Maybe we should call Bobby, see if he has ever heard of such a thing."

"I am going to leave that to you to do. I don't want to be on the other end of the phone when you tell him, but I wouldn't mind being in the same room, just to hear his reaction." Dean says while smirking at his little brother. "Now let's eat breakfast before it gets cold."

"Good plan, I am starving."

* * *

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Sam. We have a bit of a situation and could use your expertise."

"Sammy, dude, you are the one with the situation, don't pull me into this mess." Dean interjects.

"What seems to be the problem Sam?"

"Well, I don't really know how to tell you this…"

"Just spit it out boy."

"I have been hearing the voice of something that claims to be living in my hair. He says I am their god and that I provide and protect them. He says he is one of 87 that live in my hair and that he has been there for 48 days. Bobby, I don't know what he is or how to get rid of him. I need your help."

Silence greets Sam on the other end of the line.

"Bobby, you still there?"

"Yeah, just taking in everything you said. Seems to me I remember reading something a long time ago about this. Give me some time to look through some things and I will give you a call back when I find something."

"Thanks Bobby. I really appreciate any help you can offer."

"So, what did Bobby say?"

"He said he remembers reading something somewhere a long time ago and is going to try and look it up."

"He didn't think you were completely nuts and laugh you off the phone?"

"No Dean, unlike you, Bobby believed me when I told him what was wrong."

"But dude, you gotta admit the entire thing sounds crazy, even by our standards."

"I know, but it's true. I am going to take a shower while we wait to hear back from Bobby."

"Ok Sam, just save me some hot water, and try not to drown your little friends."

* * *

**AN2:** Go ahead and hit the little purple button at the bottom and leave me a review. You know you want to. 


	3. Chapter 3

Is what's happening only _in_ Sam's head or is it _on_ his head?

**Author's note:** Here is chapter 3 of the crackfest! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**The Case of the Ghostly Head Lice – Chapter 3**

Sam steps under the warm jets of the latest flea bag motel shower and lets the water flow over his head and shoulders. That's when he hears it.

_Thank you Sam for watering our crops. Things were getting a bit dry and I would hate for my family and village to starve. _

"Garknar?"

_Yes, Sam, it is I._

"It doesn't hurt you when I wash my hair?"

_No, Sam, it is a blessing you bring down upon us._

"What about the shampoo?"

_The what Sam?_

"The shampoo I use to wash my hair."

_You mean the floral smelling liquid?_

"Yes."

_No, it helps nourish our crops and makes them grow hearty._

"Huh, I don't know what to say to that."

_My wife, Meerna says if you are real to tell you hello._

"Tell Meerna I said hello too."

_Oh she will be thrilled to know that you wish her well. Do you have a wife Sam?_

"No, it is just my brother, Dean, and I. We are the only family we have left."

_I am sorry to hear that Sam, I know how important my family is to me. By the way, Reverend Shiregill thinks I am crazy and that there is no way I am blessed enough to speak with God. I told him about our talks and he wants to have me committed to Soulk Hospital for the Insane. Please Sam, what can I tell him so he doesn't take me away from my family?_

"The only thing I can think of at the moment is for you to tell him that it will rain tomorrow at exactly the same time it rained today. Would that help him to believe you?"

_I will try that Sam. Please don't let me down._

"I won't Garknar. I need to get out of here, the water is starting to cool off and if I used all the hot water, Dean will have my ass. Until tomorrow, best wishes."

_Thank you Sam. Goodbye._

Sam gets out of the shower, quickly towels off and throws on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As he comes out of the bathroom, Dean is sitting on his bed giving Sam a strange look.

"What Dean?"

"Have a fun little talk with Gilroy?"

"It's Garknar and yes we spoke briefly."

"What did he say, Sammy?"

"He said that the reverend of the village didn't believe he talked to me and wanted to take him away from his family and lock him in a looney bin. I am sure the same thought has gone through your mind since I told you about Garknar."

"You can say that again. But just for chuckles, what did you tell Garknar to tell the reverend?"

"I told him to tell him I was going to make it rain at exactly the same time tomorrow as I took my shower today."

"So when you bathe you are actually raining down on them? That is just gross, Sam."

'What? It helps water their crops. Keeps the village fed. In fact my shampoo is kind of like fertilizer to their crops."

"Okay, that is just too much information. Stop right there. Don't say another disgusting word."

"Whatever Dean. So has Bobby called back?"

"No, not in the 15 minutes you were in the shower."

"I am just anxious to find out how to get rid of him/them. That's all."

"Well, just sit tight while I take my shower and then we can get out of here and get some real breakfast."

"Ok, and I think I might have left you a little hot water."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

"So, Sammy-boy, where to, the dinner around the block?"

"Sounds good."

The boys forego the Impala to walk around the corner to a dinner they'd past on the way to the hotel.

Upon entering the red and white checkered nightmare with red booths, a small bell jingles to signal to the waitress that new customers had arrived.

Dean headed to a booth in the far corner with Sam trailing behind him.

After settling in and perusing the menus, the boys decided on coffees and a couple of the big breakfast specials - 2 eggs, short stack of pancakes, bacon or sausage, grits and home fries. Man Dean loved the south, grits came with every meal. Yum! Sam usually gave his grits to Dean because he wasn't too fond of them.

"So, Sammy, what is the plan in regards to your little friends? How long have they been there and any ideas of how to get rid of them?"

"Well according to Garknar he has been with me about a month and a half."

"Why are you only hearing him now?"

"That's it. I have no idea. It is the strangest thing."

"Well, hopefully Bobby will call us back soon with some good news."

"I'll drink to that."

"Sammy you can't 'drink to that' with a glass of milk. What kind of sissy boy are you. I thought I raised you to be a man?"

"Dude, it is 7:30 in the morning, a little too early to be pounding down shots of Jack, Jim, or Jose, don't you think?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's just eat." Dean finishes as the waitress promptly sets the ample plates of food down in front of the two starving brothers.

* * *

**AN2:** So, go ahead and hit the little purple button at the bottom and leave me a review. I would love your ideas on how you would like to see the story progress.


	4. Chapter 4

Is what's happening only _in_ Sam's head or is it _on_ his head?

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay in getting up the latest chapter. Here is chapter 4 of the crackfest! Hope you enjoy. Thanks go out to Dreadedfemale for the recipe to get rid of head lice. It is greatly appreciated.

**The Case of the Ghostly Head Lice – Chapter 4**

Sam's cell phone rings just as the boys get back to the hotel room.

"Hello?"

"Sam, its Bobby."

"Hey Bobby, so please tell me you have some news."

"Well, there wasn't a lick of information on Ghostly Head Lice. The only thing I could suggest is you try to get rid of them the old fashioned way – with Rid or you could try a homeopathic remedy such as lavender, eucalyptus, rosemary, peppermint and tea tree essential oils. They have been known to help get rid of lice and stop reinfestation. That is about all I was able to dig up."

"Thanks for trying Bobby, I just might give your little recipe a try and see if it helps. Lord knows it couldn't really hurt. Talk with you later Bobby."

"Goodbye Sam."

"So, what did Bobbarino say Sammy?"

"It's Sam and he basically gave me a homeopathic recipe to get rid of lice. He thinks I have a ghostly variety of them."

"Ghostly Head Lice, only you Sam would be lucky enough to contract such a strange illness. Have you been playing with any little spooks at the day care that might have shared them with you?" Dean laughs. "You remember what Dad and I always told you, never play with strange ghosts, you don't know where they have been and what they could have."

"Ha, ha, very funny Dean, this is serious and I need to get rid of them. I don't know how much more I can take of this lice worshipping and questioning. I wonder if this is what God feels like?"

"Oh, don't tell me you are getting a God complex on top of everything else? You are losing it, aren't you? Do I need to tie you up, throw you in the Impala, and haul tail to the nearest looney bin? Maybe they have a cure for Ghostly Head Lice and I bet it involves electro-shock therapy."

"Don't joke about taking me to a looney bin. At least I hope you are joking?"

"Well, Sam, I guess your behavior and time will tell if I am joking or not. It is awfully hard to believe you are hearing voices from Ghostly Head Lice. You've always been a little off. Remember the time you had that imaginary friend that hated Dad. What in the world was that about? What 5 year old has an imaginary friend that hates a family member?"

"I remember Alex and lots of kids have imaginary friends, especially ones that don't have a stable home life."

"Oh, don't bring that shit up again. Our lives were fine growing up. You just had to be a whiney little brat, that's all."

"I don't want to get into an argument with you over something that happened over 20 years ago. It was in the past, it should stay there."

"Whatever. So, what do you need to perform this ritual Bobby suggested?"

"Um, lavender, eucalyptus, rosemary, peppermint and tea tree essential oils. I will need to mix everything together and wash my hair in it. I think most of those can be found in a bath store. Let's head to the large mall we passed on the way into town, hopefully they have a Bath and Body Works or some such store that carries most of these items."

"Okay, but you can't be having conversations out in public with Glimey. People besides me will think you are weird."

"I told you before, it's Garknar, and I get what you are saying. I'll keep the conversations to a minimum."

"Let's roll."

SPN

Sam and Dean hit the mall and are in luck with finding a bath store. They head in and begin to gather the ingredients for the recipe. They are down to the last one, tea tree essential oils and are unable to find it. After a brief talk with a store clerk, it is discovered that the store is currently out of the item but is expecting a shipment the next day. Sam and Dean thank the clerk, pay for the other items and leave the store.

"I see a pretzel stand and a cookie kiosk that are calling my name. Oh, and fresh squeezed lemonade would be awfully good right now."

"Dean, it's 10:30 am we just had breakfast a couple of hours ago, you couldn't possibly be hungry already."

"Dude, I can eat any time of the day or night. Let's head to the pretzel shop." Dean comments while changing directions to charge straight towards the pretzel shop with Sam reluctantly trailing behind him.

Dean gets a big salty pretzel and a little cup of mustard and then heads to the lemonade stand to get the biggest frozen lemonade that Sam has ever seen, before heading to a table in the middle of the mall to sit and enjoy his mid-morning snack.

"I cannot believe you are eating again already. And with that much sugar, you are going to crash so hard this afternoon, you will be totally worthless for the rest of the day."

"Yeah, well so what, what do we have to do today other than sit around and wait for tomorrow to get your blasted tea tree oil, to wash your girly hair in, to get rid of your Ghostly Head Lice?"

"Point taken."

"That's all your going to say?"

"Yeah."

"I just expected more of a fight from you, that's all."

"There is nothing to fight about, your right."

"What? I think I need to clean my ears out, I know I didn't just hear you say that I was right?"

"You heard me just fine."

"Wow, either you are mellowing in your advancing age or those little buggers are messing with your head."

"I just don't want to argue about something stupid that is basically a true fact. We have nothing but waiting to do. Kind of like other times on other cases, we do the research and then we wait for the right time. That is exactly what I see us doing this time."

"Wow, that is mighty adult of you to admit. I was preparing myself for either the puppy dog eyes of doom or bitchface number 47." Dean laughs.

"So you do have weird little names for the looks I give you. I always wondered that."

"Well, now you know. Man this pretzel is tasty and this frozen lemonade is going to give me brain freeze."

"How would that be different from any other time for you? Isn't your brain frozen most of the time anyway?" Sam shoots off a sarcastic remark.

"Oh har-de-har Sammy. I think your little friends have bestowed a sense of humor on you. It's about time you found your funny bone. I am tired of carrying this act. You don't know how hard it is to always be on and be the funny one. It can be exhausting sometimes. It's about time you picked up some slack."

"Whatever, jerk."

"Bitch."

SPN

Later that afternoon the boys are lounging around in their hotel room when Sam is shaken from his day dreaming by a voice.

_Hello Sam._

"Hello Garknar. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, hey, is your weird little ghost friend talking to you?"

_Just wanted to know what you were doing, it has been quiet for a while and I wanted to make sure everything is alright._

"Yes Dean, I am talking to Garknar."

_Oh, please send your brother my regards._

"Garknar sends you his regards."

"Really, he knows about me? That is rather cool. What else is going on with the little ghost?"

"Dean says hello back and wants to know what is going on with you."

_Oh, how wonderful that the 2 of you want to talk to me. I feel so special and blessed. Please tell him it is marvelous talking to him and ask how he is doing?_

"Garknar is happy we are talking to him and wants to know how you are doing?"

"Tell him I am just fine, a little peckish but fine just the same. Ask how he is doing?"

"Garknar, Dean wants to know how you are doing? And don't even tell me you are still hungry Dean. We just had lunch a couple of hours ago and it was your 3rd meal for the day already."

_Oh, how wonderful that you both care so much for me. I feel so incredibly special. Please tell him that I am currently tending to the crops and the weather is rather nice. Not too hot or too cold._

"He says to tell you he is tending to the crops and that the weather is nice, not too hot or too cold."

"Well, I would assume the weather is based on the air temperature of the room, it is rather balmy in here now. What kind of crops is he tending?"

"Garknar, what kind of crops are you tending?"

_Beets, cabbage, carrots, potatoes, corn, spinach and others. We have a bountiful harvest in the works for this season._

"He said beets, cabbage, carrots, potatoes, corn, spinach and others. They are expecting a good harvest this season."

"Wow, who knew that cranium of yours was good for food too and not just research." Dean laughed.

"Funny, but not so much." Sam rebuttes.

_What is funny Sam?_

"My brother is being a jerk, that is all."

"Who you calling a jerk you little bitch?"

"A bitch who is taller than you shorty."

"Who you calling shorty you Sasquatch?"

SPN

**A/N 2:** Go ahead and hit the little green button at the bottom, you know you want to. Reviews are like chocolate for my soul.


End file.
